Before the End
by PoeticxVocalist
Summary: My own version of what happens before the Michaelsons move back to New Orleans when Klaus was on his own. After I'm done with this part of the story, I will have it take off after the end of season of 3 or my own version of what would happen.
1. The Siren

Before the End Part 1: The Siren

You were a singer and artist. Studying in school and performing at local bars and showcasing your work in local galleries. You lived in a small apartment with your best friend from high school and loved your life.

You were setting up for a set at Rufio's bar and grill. It was your usual Friday night spot to sing. The regulars loved to hear you and those that had heard you elsewhere would swing in here and there to hear you again. The bar was full and you could feel the energy of everyone in the room. It fueled you. Gave you a high that you rode on with each note that you sang. You looked out into the crowd at the last note of your second song and got caught by a pair of eyes you had never seen before, but they felt so familiar at the same time. You couldn't make out the color, but they had you entranced at first glance. You had to shake your head to catch your thoughts and start your next song. You felt those eyes on you the rest of your set and you had to use every ounce of your strength to not look at them yourself.

You finished and started to pack up your guitar on the side of the stage. You left it in the back to go get a drink before heading out.

"The usual y/n?"

"Yes please."

"Great set as usual." He handed you your drink.

"Thanks."

"I'd say it was spectacular." You heard from a gentleman to your left with a beautiful British accent. You turned to see those eyes that had capture you before. Up close you could see they were a brilliant blue with so much within them you were lost at sea.

"Uh…thank you."

"I must say love, you are a siren and driving this man to a rocky death."

"Then I may I suggest you hang on and enjoy the ride?" You bit your lip not entirely sure where this burst of confidence came from. You knew how to flirt, but never at full speed ahead. There was something about this man in front of you.

"Is that an invitation?" He smirked at you and you felt your face heat up.

"If you think you can handle it…but I'm not so sure. You look to be a little preoccupied to focus the energy you would need for such an adventure."

You intrigued him. You had a fire within you that seemed to flare as you exchanged banter with him. And your voice was heavenly when you sang. He wasn't even going to stop in the joint, but he heard you singing from outside that he had to see you for himself.

He pursed his lips as if to think about what you had said. Not sure if you could actually see straight through him or if you were just being playful.

"I am what some would call a…troubled man. But believe me darling. I have plenty of energy for any task I see worth the effort."

"And? Do you see a task worth the investment?"

He smirked at you as he leaned closer to you. He leaned down to whisper in your ear you could feel his breath fan across your neck sending goosebumps down your back.

"I believe I do." He placed a quick kiss on your cheek.

You were definitely into this man, but were never one to just throw yourself at one and you especially weren't one to hop into bed right after meeting.

"Alright then. I'll take it as my challenge is accepted." You tossed your head back as you took the final swig of your drink before grabbing your jacket off the chair next to you.

"It was really nice meeting you. We'll have to do this again sometime." You started to walk away and he was stuck in awe and frustration.

You blinked and he was somehow right behind you taking a light grasp on your wrist.

"That's it? You get a man all riled up to just walk away."

"I told you I was worried you didn't have the energy."

He smirked back at you. You definitely seemed to have plenty of energy. Energy he wanted to spend.

"Alright, then come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. I want to spend more time with you…unless you don't have the energy."

You bit your lip and looked at him playfully.

"Hey Rufio!"

"What's up y/n?"

"I'm gonna leave my guitar in the back. I'll pick it up in the morning!"

"Alright kid! Have a good night!"

"Thanks!"

You turned back to Klaus.

"Alright…I'm all yours."

He pulled you into his side as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. "Perfect."


	2. A Quick Night Out

He took you around your little area of L.A. showing you interesting historical spots you had never seen before and different pieces of architecture that had a more artistic vibe to it. Upon your wanderings you made your way back to the main part of town. It was littered with people. Different locals selling things from tables and then there were all the artists. You were drawn to one in particular. His strokes were harsh then gentle. Swiftly sprawling across his canvas. He was painting a scene of the city. The energy in his strokes reflected the energy of the city itself and he captured it within the canvas.

"Y/n?"

Klaus must have asked you something, but you were so lost in the strokes of the paintbrush you didn't even hear him.

"I'm sorry." You blushed at the fact that you were lost in the paint. Your friends always loved to give you a hard time of your love of the arts and how easily you could get lost in it all. "I tend to get lost in pieces of art."

"Something we share in common then," he replied while looking at you.

You felt your face heat at his stare. You looked down at your watch to realize the time.

"Well good sir. This evening has been wonderful, but I unfortunately have a morning shift. So I'm afraid my night must come to an end."

He smiled at you, but still looked a little disappointed your night had to end.

"Alright love. Let me escort you then."

"Such a gentleman. And people say chivalry is dead."

He put his arm back around your shoulders as he walked you home. You spoke more about your love for music and art. Something you could both go on and on about. You arrived at your door before you knew it and your nerves started to pick up. You wanted to kiss him, maybe more, but you didn't want to rush into things either. He excited you, but you could sense he had a dark side. Darker than most.

"I had a wonderful evening. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine." He placed a kiss on the back of your hand, but didn't let go.

You felt your fingers grazing over each other's as you shifted from one foot to the other. You looked up at him and felt your confident playful side come out again.

You placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Nik. I'll see ya around." You quickly hopped into your door and shut it before falling back onto it yourself.

He stood there surprised at your sudden exit, but smirked playfully at your door before going on his way.


	3. Art Holds the Truth

You hadn't seen or heard from Klaus for a couple of days and you weren't one to chase after a man either. You continued on with your life going to class and work. This evening you were showcasing some of your art at one of the small local galleries. You were beyond nervous. It was your first real gallery showing that had some bigger names being showcased as well so some real art critics would be there glancing over and jusging your work.

"Well damn woman. If your art doesn't get their attention, you most certainly will."

You scoffed at your best friend/roommate. "Please…"

"Is it too late to showcase yourself as a piece of your art? You'd definitely get them talking."

"Shut up Sarah."

You wearing a dress of your own design that you were thrilled you managed to get tailored in time. You are a jack of many artistic trades, sewing not being one of them just yet.

"Come on date." Sarah linked your arm in hers as you both made your way to the cab waiting outside for you.

The evening had been going well. You enjoyed many of the pieces being showcased and even heard some good praises on your own.

"My, my. This must be the most exquisite piece I've had the pleasure to behold the beauty of all evening."

You recognized his voice and had to take a quick breath to slow your heart rate at his words. It did you no good as you saw the look of pure desire in his eyes as his stare followed your every curve from your head to your toes.

"You really know how to speak to the art Mister Mikaelson." You smirked at him.

"Only to the piece that speaks to me so eloquently. And I must say, I have never seen such a piece before quite as exquisite as you love." He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it.

You didn't know what to say. You were so nervous with everything else of the evening, you couldn't think of witty reply to such words.

He had a smile spread on his face at your loss and merely took as it an invitation to link your arm in his and pull you in closer to him.

"Care to show me what you have on display this evening."

"If you mean my art hanging on the walls, then yes."

"Who says only paintings can be pinned to a wall love?"

You instantly felt your insides jerk excited to find out, but not wanting to give in either. This was only your second encounter with the man, but you couldn't deny the sexual tension between the two of you. You simply led him to your little corner where your pieces were on display.

Each piece was a different depiction of despair, but with a lightness to it that you could see hope in them too.

Klaus looked over your pieces and was in awe at what you were able to put onto canvas. He became intrigued in wanting to show you his own work.

"What do you think?" You asked. Feeling you might be more nervous about his opinion than of the other critics in the room.

"I love them. They're dark, but light. Quite a contrast in each piece captured perfectly."

"Thank you…Might I show you my favorite piece from another artist?"

"But of course."

You linked arms again as you walked him to a corner somewhat vertical from yours which was ironic considering these pieces were of brighter instances, but they held a darkness to them. A complete contrast to your own.

"This one is my favorite. To most they would simply see a happy scene painted in a darker contrast."

You weren't looking at him to see the look of astonishment on his face that one of his own pieces was your favorite.

"And what do you see?"

"I see…an artist that wants to be a part of the light. They want to be happy. To be free, but…there's a darkness wherever they go. That even the simplest of joys they are robbed of by being haunted. As if the artist themselves feels tainted. Maybe they don't feel they deserve such events of happiness, no matter how quickly fleeting they are. So, instead of it being a dark contrast…it's a shadow. A haunting, lingering remorse, guilt, pain. That the artist can't simply escape no matter how hard they try. Not even their escape of painting is free of it."

He was silent as tears started to form in his eyes. You looked just in time to see him try to blink them away.

"Are you ok Nik?"

He stood further from you as he seemed to try to regain himself.

"Could you excuse me for a moment? " Before you could respond he had sped off.

You didn't know what all that was about. You took a closer look at the paintings admiring the soft, but aggressive strokes and only then did you notice the initials on the corners. "N.M."

You had wandered out to the gardens after speaking with more critics and artists about the different pieces showcased for the evening to find Klaus looking out over the balcony at the city below.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." You said as you stood close to him looking out over the city below as well.

"You…no one's ever read my art like that before."

"Then maybe they haven't been haunted as well to recognize it." You looked down at the drink in your hands not really wanting to discuss your own darkness that you had tried for so long to turn into a source of light.

You felt his hand rest on top of yours.

"But you see so much light. Even through the dark…how?"

You cupped his face in your free hand forcing him to look at you. He looked so broken, hurt, lost, and yet angry. His eyes searched your face briefly before they landed on your lips to flash back to your eyes as if asking for permission. You quickly started to close the space between the two of you and he did the same for your lips to come crashing together. He held you closer to him as your arms wrapped around his neck to run your fingers through his hair as one of his hands wrapped around your back and the other to the back of your neck pulling you into him as far as possible. The fire built between you two and you had to pull away to catch your breath. He rested his forehead against yours as his fingers lightly traced down your cheek as you peered up at him.

"I look for it…and once I find it, I don't let it die out."


	4. The Cat's Out of the Bag

From that night you had spent just about every free moment you had with Nik. Your classes were done within a week and you were excited to have more free time. You were wandering out of your History class when you were suddenly being pulled into the lonely staircase across from the classroom door. You were pinned to the wall to be greeted by hungry eager lips attacking your own that you couldn't help but melt into them.

"I'm glad to see you too Nik." You couldn't help but smile at him and he returned the favor.

"You look exquisite on any wall, but…there's one I can think of that you would look absolutely divine on." He leaned into you start attacking the spot on your neck with small flicks of his tongue and little nips that made you grind closer into him.

"Nik…I warned you about teasing me…"

"You did…and what do you suppose to do about it?"

You snaked your hand down to between the two of you growing ever so closer to his growing length only to suddenly slip out from beneath his grasp and stand just to the side of him.

"Tease you back of course." You started to walk away from the now flustered man.

You heard a low growl escape him as you started to walk faster through the halls. You loved this game of cat and mouse, but little did you know he enjoyed the hunt even more.  
You hid just outside the back doors waiting for Klaus to come through, but instead he somehow snuck up behind you. Your instincts kicked in though and you quickly turned him to be pushed into the wall, but he moved faster than you could blink.

"What the hell Nik?"

"Y/n…" He looked like a deer in the headlights caught with something he felt he could hide forever from you.

"Nik…how did you move so quickly? I didn't even see you." Then it all clicked to you.

His quick speed in movements, how fluid his movements were, how easily he got his way just about everywhere you went. His wordly aura.

"Nik…are you…a vampire?"

He looked even more confused now that you could even piece altogether.  
He had you pinned against the wall before he said a word.

"And just how do you know what the hell a vampire is? Was this all some sort of trick?!"

"Nik…" You tried to get his hand off your neck, but his grip was so tight your vision started to blur.

He quickly regathered himself seeing what he was doing to you.  
He tried to help you, but instead you pushed him off of you and held your hand up to keep him at a distance.  
You slowly regathered your strength and ability to breathe.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Have I done ANYTHING to make you think this was some type of ploy to you?! If anything, I'M THE ONE who should be worried about you!" He looked as if you had just daggered him straight through the heart.

"Y/n…I…I didn't mean to harm you. I just…I get so paranoid…I…I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me." He looked like a child on the brink of losing their most prized possession.

You didn't know what to say. Could you trust him? All it took was you figuring out his secret for him to hurt you. What would he do if he knew yours. Why wouldn't he just compel you to forget this whole incident?

"Well aren't you going to compel me to forget all of this or something?" You looked at him with a hurt expression that he would lay a hand on you in such a way.

"I…I don't wish to do so."

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to lie or run anymore. And not to you…you…you are my light among the darkness and do not wish to put you out. Not in the slightest."

You were conflicted to say the least. You were terrified of what he was capable of, but knew you could hold your own if needed. You had started to fall for Niklaus, and had your slight suspicions, but now you could no longer ignore them. Did you tell him of your family, the history of it, and that he was a part of the darkness you were trying to escape? How could a part of such darkness hold such a light for you?

"You're my light as well, no matter how much I am attracted to your darkness, I see it. I see that spark in you and I don't want to lose it either…but…I'm not ready to tell you how I knew what you are. If you can live with that and wait and trust me…I don't want to lose you either."

He contemplated what you said. He was still very fearful that this was some ploy set by someone from his past looking to hurt him in the most unbearable way possible, but at the same time he didn't care. He needed some type of refuge in his life and since his family was either daggered or nowhere to be found, all he had was you.

He walked closer to you slowly. Seeing that you didn't flinch, but you do grow rigid he extended his hand out to you at arm's length. You looked at his hand back up to his face seeing nothing but want in his eyes.

You took his hand in yours as he pulled you flush against him as held you in his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of your head before resting his head against yours.

You started to pull away to then walk with him silence back to your place. Silently praying that you wouldn't end up regretting this decision later on.


	5. Take a Chance

He had been patient with you for about a week, but you knew his patience was wearing thin. You were getting more worried than excited about finish school for the summer and having more free time. This meant you'd either have to find something to occupy your time or spend it with Klaus.

"Morning love." Klaus had stopped by your work before he set out on his tasks for the day.

This had become his routine for the past week and today was your last final in the afternoon.

"Good morning to you too." You smiled at him as you made him a cup of coffee as he sat at his regular table in the back.

You brought his cup over to him and started to turn back when he placed his arm around your waist and placed you in his lap.

"No kiss good morning?"

You blushed and made a quick glance to make sure your coworker wasn't watching before you placed a small quick kiss on his lips.

He pulled you back in before you could pull away and molded his lips to yours. You pulled abruptly after hearing your coworker clear his throat behind you.

"Your shift isn't over yet y/n." He handed you a damp towel. "Table 3 needs a wipe down."

He looked at you annoyed and you gave Klaus a light pinch to tell him to calm down as you felt go rigid under you.

"Not a problem. I'll get right to it."

You shot up and made your way to the table looking over at Klaus as he watched you.

He didn't understand why you took such crap or why you stayed at your job. Most of your coworkers were assholes and your boss was the worst.

You had told him because you loved the people you stayed. All the regulars loved you as well. Each one seemed to be genuinely concerned and interested in your well being. So much so that some of the older ones felt inclined to greet him and give some sort of warning about not hurting you. If only they knew what he was capable of, they wouldn't speak to him in such a way, but he was already growing just as protective of you as they were.

You had mentioned to him you spoke with Rufio of becoming a bartender/server at his place, but the position had to open up.

"I have some errands to run, but I'll pick you up after your final and we can grab a bite to eat…and maybe spend the night on the town celebrating another year of school over for you."

You wanted to, but were worried at the same time. You had no idea how he would react to your family's past and what it meant for you.

Your family would be furious and your ancestors are probably rolling in their graves over the fact that you're dating a vampire, and not just any vampire, but an original.

He could sense you contemplating the idea and didn't want to push, but also wanted to spend time with you.

"How about you call me after your final and let me know what you decide?" He looked at you with a pained expression before turning to leave.

He left before you could respond and you felt horrible for making him feel like you didn't want to see him, because you really did. Despite everything telling you to just shut him out, you wanted to embrace him and never let him go.

You finished your final a little early. It was easier than you thought it would be and so you decided to go home and freshen up before seeing Klaus.

*Hey. I'm going to get ready and have you pick me up at my place. 5 o'clock ok for you?*

*I will see you at 5 love*

You were happy he wasted no time in responding to your text and rushed off to get ready.

You decided to dress up just a little. You wore your moto boots, some dark jeans, a black tube top and your leather jacket, straightened your hair, but pumped up the layers a little, and did a smokey look for your makeup. Just as you were applying the finishing touches there was a knock at your door.

You opened it to see Klaus with a single red rose dressed in his usual dark attire, but a little more spiffy than usual.

You smiled upon seeing him and he couldn't help but return the gesture upon seeing you.

"You look beautiful as always." He handed the rose to you.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." You winked at him as you shut and locked your door before linking your arm in his own.


	6. Secret's Out

Dinner was nice. Simple, but slightly elegant. You found a small Italian restaurant and enjoyed the food and company very much.

"There's somewhere I wanted to take you." You were anxious, but felt it would be the best way to describe everything to him.

"Of course love. Tonight is about you."

You led him to a different night club that had an open mic night sign outside on the sidewalk.

You signed up as Klaus ordered you some drinks before finding a seat.

You both enjoyed the few artists that performed before you and next was your slot.

You wouldn't give him any hints to what you were going to sing and wanted him to just pay attention to the words and the emotion you put behind them.

You sang "Crazy for You" by Adele and you saw his emotions move throughout the song. At first he seemed perplexed how he was driving you crazy, but as soon as you reached the end a look of realization hit his face.

You couldn't help but feel nervous as you started to leave the stage, but were coerced into doing an encore so you chose another song hoping to get a better read on Klaus.

You were on an Adele kick and decided to do "Chasing Pavements" and you never took your eyes off of Klaus as you sang. You reached the end to be met with another round of applause, but were allowed to return to your seat with a quite Klaus.

You sat for what felt like forever, but was only a couple of minutes in silence as you tapped your drink with your finger nervously biting your lip wanting to break the silence, but terrified to.

"I want to show you something." Was all that he said as he took your hand and led you outside.

A cab was hailed and the drive was short to a condo building you had never been to before. Not a single word shared between the two of you, but you didn't feel fearful of your life at all, just nervous if he felt even remotely the same for you.

In just a short amount of time you felt a pull towards Klaus. One that you couldn't entirely explain, but it was there. You had hoped he felt it too. If it was love or something more, you weren't sure.

You took a quick ride up to the top floor to have the doors open straight into the entry way of the penthouse suite. Of course he had the penthouse. You saw him out of the corner of your eye smirk at your look of awe at his abode. He could only imagine if you saw some of his previous living arrangements that were much more than this.

He took your hand and guided you into what you guessed was a study area. The tow far walls were lined with books you were eager to browse the titles of. As your eyes wandered around the room, you took in the different paintings around the room. You recognized them as his own works. He had sketches strewn all over the desk and you wandered straight towards them.

You started to pick through them until you came to one with a few different faces in it. You recognized Klaus, but didn't know who the others were.

"That's my family." It was if he read your thoughts. He stood right up against you, you could feel his body heat against your own.

"It's a beautiful family."

He smirked and lightly laughed at your comment and you felt lost at his reaction.

"If you only knew them love…I hardly doubt you would find even half of them that lovely."

You turned to look at him after hearing the strain of pain, anger, and love rolled into one in his voice. He looked at you seeming unsure of to tell you his secrets and you didn't blame him after you had been keeping your own from him.

"Nik…I would never hurt you like I'm guessing they have…Not intentionally…and that's why I have to tell you what you've been so remarkably patient waiting to hear."

You licked your lips suddenly feeling your mouth and throat go dry. Being a vampire, an original, you had no idea how he would react, but a part of you felt that it would do more damage to not tell him. And you wanted to trust him, you wanted him to trust you.

"My family…they weren't always pleasant either. That's why I left actually, but…the reason why I know what you are…it's because…I…" You felt yourself choke up.

He took your hands in his, "You can tell me anything love. I won't hold your family's actions against you. I would have to offer you the same for mine."

"Ok…" You took a deep breath and looked him in the eye wanting to try to gauge his reaction.

"My family…I come from a long line of vampire hunters…I come from a line of descendants from one of the original 5."


	7. Tantrums

Your heart stopped as in an instant there was a loud crash as Klaus threw a vase that was on the table across the room into a wall. You winced at the sound and tried to keep your reflexes from reacting. You watched him, his motions, his face.

"Is this some kind of a game to you?! Is this some sick plot you and your family have schemed?! Make me start to care for and want to be with a hunter, to then be the hunted?!"

You were stunned at his confession and he seemed to be too after realizing what he just said.

Before he could react you closed the small space between you and crashed your lips to his. He took but a moment to reciprocate put his hand through your hair at the back of your head and pulled you in closer to him, his other hand at your waist. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck as his hands swiftly came to your thighs and lifted you up as he pushed you back to sit on the desk.

From there all hands were roaming every feature they could find but you started to pull away. You moved your hands back to his neck as you caught your breath and looked up at him.

"Nik, I would never hurt you like that. And my family doesn't even know that I'm here. I left them a long time ago. After everything they put me through and what they did…I left."

"Did you know I was an original?"

"I had a hunch. After I found out you were a vampire and with the last name Mikaelson. But the way our clan worked was you climbed higher up the ladder, the more knowledge you gained. Some type of incentive program I guess. It was when they killed my best friend that I left."

He looked at you asking you to go on. He stayed close to you as some sort of comfort. You weren't sure if he believed you or not, but it was too late to turn back now.

"She was turned….our senior year in high school. We were at some house party and she went missing. She came to me the next day in transition. I tried to track down the vampire that turned her, but he must have already skipped town that same night… She was going crazy needing blood, but not wanting to kill anyone nor die herself…I stole some blood blags from the hospital and brought them to her. But they weren't enough….she fed and killed some guy that was out late one night…I had been hiding her in an old tomb in the town cemetery. With her being the only recently missing or deceased, my family figured it out right away. I thought I had convinced them I had no idea where she was, but they followed me and found her…and they…they killed her right in front of me. It took a few days for them to stop watching my every move and I ran…I've never gone back. I'll check on them from time to time, but I'll never be a part of that family ever again."

"I don't think that's all that happened is it?"

"No…my dad always had a bad temper and beat me. Out of everyone else, it was always me. My sister was never abused like me. Sure she got knocked around a little, but she never ended up blacking out or coughing up blood. She was why I stayed as long as I did. Someone had to protect her. My mom didn't."

"We are very much the same y/n. But even after everything, you didn't give in to the pain or desire for revenge. You rose above it and admire and am slightly jealous of your ability to do so."

"Oh no. I definitely want my revenge. I'm just not ready for it yet…"


	8. Quite Time

You woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around you. You hadn't slept that peacefully in what felt forever. You turned over with as little movement as possible to see a still sleeping or pretending to sleep Klaus. He looked so different sleeping than he did when he was awake. He looked to be at peace. You traced your fingers over his tattoo on his shoulder. You wondered how a vampire could get a tattoo at the rate that they heal. You recognized the symbolism behind it and you understood his desire for freedom and his ever slipping grasp on hope. He told you about how abusive his father was, but neglected to tell you why. Unlike you, he knew why his father was the way he was towards him. Not that it really mattered. No father should ever treat his children that way.

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't even feel the pair of eyes staring at you, tracing your ever feature, and enjoying the feeling of your fingers lacing his skin.

"Morning love."

Your breath hitched not realizing his awake and he lightly laughed at your reaction.

"That's not funny you ass." You lightly slapped his chest as he pulled you in closer to him.

You just laid there for a few minutes enjoying the quiet. Although you both still held your secrets, you felt more at ease having most of the cards out on the table. He kissed the top of your head before pulling you away slightly to be able to look at you.

"What would you like to do today?"

"Hmm…how about we stay in today. I'd love to see some more of your paintings, read some of those books, and enjoy just laying around with you."

"Sounds perfect. Should we get up and fix something to eat?"

"You're a cook?"

"I have been a live for nearly a thousand years love, I would hope to pick up a few things here and there."

Breakfast was delicious. You never would have guessed that he was a cook. You spent the morning curled up together on a loveseat each of you reading your own book, just enjoying the silence and each other's company. You could tell he didn't get moments like these often, so you wanted to give them to him while you could.

Your morning of quiet and solidarity was ended as he got a phone call and had to excuse himself to take care of some business. You weren't sure what business he had to attend to and you didn't think you really wanted to know either.

"Feel free to fix yourself something for lunch if I'm not back soon." He gave you a quick kiss before heading out the door.

You weren't really hungry just yet, so you decided to investigate more of his art work in the study. You loved his work. You could follow the movement of his brush strokes and could feel the emotion in each piece. Your favorite was one of the woods. In the far background there was a wolf that seemed to be looking straight at you as you looked at it. It was mesmerizing, but kind of creepy at the same time. You wondered why he put a wolf of all things to be lurking in there, but the wolf had many different uses of symbolism though. You wandered to the book shelves to find something else to read. You didn't find anything of particular interest so you decided to paint for yourself.

You didn't think Klaus would mind you using a canvas and some paint, and if he did, you could just replace them. You got so lost in your painting that you didn't hear Klaus return, nor did you feel him watching you as you painted. You found yourself painting two wolves in a night forest. One you painted to look just like the wolf you were drawn to in Klaus's painting and this other wolf, you had no idea. But you felt connected to it yourself. It had a lightness to it to contrast to the darkness of the other wolf.

"You really do get lost in it don't you darling?"

You jumped slightly at the sudden voice out of the silence, spinning around having the brush in your hand ready to stab the person behind you. Your wrist was caught by a very surprised look Klaus.

"Why so jumpy love?"

You relaxed after fully registering it was Klaus behind you and not someone trying to hurt you.

"Sorry, I was just always most vulnerable while painting and sometimes it was taken advantage of before."

He let go of your wrist and cupped your face in his palm as you took a deep breath.

"I will never let anyone or anything harm you ever again y/n. I promise you. It would be the last thing they do."


	9. A Girl's Night Out

Klaus was going to be out of town for a couple days, which worked out, because your roommate had been feeling left out. You had been at Klaus's more than you were home for the past few days and she missed her best friend. You spent the whole first day going to different places around L.A. You went out to the beaches, soaked up some rays, got some lunch, and did a little bit of shopping before returning home. You both decided to have a girl's night in and go out the following evening. You decided to watch a few romantic comedies and pig out on junk food.

"So…you and Klaus…" Sarah started, but left it as an open statement/question.

"Yes…?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with him."

"Yes I have….I enjoy his company."

"Have you guys…ya know?" She got shit eating grin on her face.

You threw a pillow at her, "No! …not yet…"

"Why not? He's a hottie. I'd tap it before he runs off to someone who would."

"One, he's not like that. And two, I'm more concerned he would leave AFTER he gets some."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "You know not everyone is like your ex. Some guys can be nice and into you for more than just sex. Just because life might get busy and it doesn't happen as much is no excuse for what he did abusing you over it and then going off to sleep with someone else."

"I know. I just still hurt from that. We were together for 3, almost 4yrs. We met and got together as soon as I started college. We went through a lot. I never even saw it coming and I feel stupid for it. I just don't want to have sex, then get busy with school and work again and then have him get bored with me."

"Look, (your ex's name) is a dumb ass for what he did. You're ambitious and too good for him anyways. Klaus…he's already accomplished, right?"

"Yeah."

"He seems to be attracted to you for the exact reasons (you ex's name) left you. He's not intimidated by you. He seems to challenge you and want you to grow. So forget about (you ex's name) and have fun. Even if it doesn't work out, Klaus looks like he'd be amazing in bed."

You scoffed at her and full on smacked her with a pillow. A small pillow fight ensued before you were both in a fit of laughter on the floor trying to catch your breath.

"Alright, alright….I can't lie. I have wondered and am eager to have sex with him. He's definitely a skilled kisser and his hands are always eager. The way he growls and fans his breath on my neck as he grips my hip with one hand and tangles his other hand in my hair and tugs….ok. I need to stop before I go try to find him where ever he's at." You both laugh out loud.

"Where is he anyways?"

"Some type of business thing."

"What DOES he do anyways?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I know he does art and has his own business of sorts. I've never really asked."

"Well as long as it won't get you into trouble, who cares, right?"

"Yeah…" You hadn't really stopped to think of what type of business a vampire, an original vampire could get into, but you knew it probably wasn't good for a mortal to get too close. But then again, you were a trained vampire hunter. What was the worst you could run into?  
********************************************************

The following night you ladies decided to paint the town red. Wearing your favorite "on the prowl" outfits you danced and partied the long into the night. You hopped to a couple of different spots, but you always felt as if someone was watching you. You just couldn't shake the feeling. You had tried to survey the room without looking suspicious, but in a full club, no one stuck out.

Your roommate ended up leaving with another guy after you convinced her it was ok. You had spending so much time with Klaus, it was ok for her to go off and have fun. At least one of you would be getting some action lately. You bit your lip contemplating on calling him to see if he was back in town yet, but you didn't want to seem needy. You shoved your phone back in your purse and decided to make your way back home.

It was only a couple of blocks distance home from where you were so you decided to walk and enjoy the rest of the night. You had completely forgotten about the feeling of someone watching you until you felt a presence right behind you.

You spun to swing at the person behind you to have them grab your arm and lock it straight as they pushed you up against the wall of the building, scraping your face as they did so.

"Hey Sweetie. Missed me?"

Your heart stopped as you recognized the voice of your ex. The flashbacks of all the times you tried to fight back before to only be beaten worse flooded your head as you froze. He slowly started to have his hand wander up your thigh to the bottom of your dress. You snapped out of your thoughts to reel your head back into his nose.

He let you go to grab at his now gushing nose.

"You bitch! You just never learn do you?!"

Pure fury raged in his eyes as he came at you again. You managed to get a couple of hits in while avoiding his. You kept hoping and praying that someone would come around the corner or come across the alley he pulled you into. You miscalculated and he socked you right in the jaw catching you off balance.

He took this opportunity to pin you by the throat, back pressed against the wall.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you sweetie."

You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact to then feel a woosh of air and no longer being held to the wall. You opened your eyes to see Klaus having your ex held up by his throat now.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Klaus raged at him.

"I…don't see…any ladies…here…" Your ex responded. "All I see…is a little bi-" He was cut off by the pop-crunch of his neck breaking.

You watched as his body fell to the ground and looked up at your rescuer. He looked afraid of what you think of him in his true form and for what he had just done. All you could was start to cry thankful that he came when he did and terrified of what may have happened if he hadn't.

Klaus picked you up in his arms and you clung to him as he hurried you both back to his place to take care of you.


	10. Worth It

You didn't get much sleep that night. You let Sarah know you were with Klaus, but left out the gory details. You took a quick shower, but felt like no amount of scrubbing would get the feeling of disgust off of you. Klaus asked you about a million times if he did anything to you, but you assured him he didn't get very far. Klaus congratulated you on the damage you did to him quite impressed.

You were still slightly on edge until Klaus wrapped you up in his arms in bed. You didn't fall asleep for quite some time, but the more he spoke to you gently apologizing for not getting there sooner and promising he'd never let anyone hurt you ever again, you slowly drifted off to sleep.  
**************************************

The next morning was rough. You had woken up screaming a couple of times and actually scared Klaus the first time. You kept dozing in and out and hardly ate. Klaus started to get really worried.

"You need to eat something love. You're not going to get your strength starving yourself."

"It disgusts me."

"Look." He took your chin gently in his hand forcing you to look at him in his blue green eyes. "I am going to train you to be a better fighter again. You know the basics, but with the right guidance, no one would ever lay a finger on you without your consent again."

You looked at him trusting in him and knowing that he would be a great teacher, especially in this. "What about the supernatural that might want to hurt me?"

"You leave them to me…BUT I will teach you some secrets that will help you level the field enough to get away. Deal?"

"Deal…"

"Good. Now eat and then we'll get started."  
***************************************************************

You were dripping in sweat and feeling slightly bruised and sore from your sparring with Klaus. You had already gotten better at flipping your opponent and knocking them off their feet.

"Alright love…give me all you've got and we're done."

"What? Not enough energy for such an investment as myself?"

He smirked and let out a scoff remembering your first conversation together at Rufio's.

"Is that how it's going to be love?"

"You're the one getting tired, not me."

"Alright then darling. Show me what you got."

You both sparred back and forth and you tried to sweep his feet out, but he used his speed to out maneuver you.

"Hey! No fair. You didn't say you were going to use abilities."

He gave you a "so what" shrug. "I am a monster darling, you should know better."

That pushed you a little harder. You didn't see a monster when you looked at him and didn't understand why he saw himself as one either.

You got a hit in, but he pulled you by your wrists closer to him. You kissed him hard as a distraction and it worked. Just as he was about to kiss you back, you quickly ducked and swept your foot up to have him land on his back. You barely managed to pin yourself on top of him for him to look up at you with a hunger in his eyes.

"You know I like to dominate, but I must say…I am rather enjoying this point of view of you darling." As soon as the words left his mouth, he used his speed to flip himself to be on top of you. "But if you're going to try to seduce all your attackers to get them off guard, I'm really not going to be able to leave your side."

He playfully growled at you as he came down to attack your lips with his as you let out a yelp trying to struggle out of his grasp, but reveling in being caught beneath him.

His lips enveloped around yours hungrily as you reciprocated with a hunger just as fierce. He pinned your hands above your head with one hand as his other gripped your hip digging into your flesh slightly allowing a moan to escape from deep in your throat.

He took that as an invitation to have his hand wander further up your torso towards your chest lightly grazing over your right breast. He cupped your breast and squeezed slightly as he grazed his fingers across your nipple as you arched your back towards him in response.

You try to get your hands out of his grasp desperately wanting to touch him, but he keeps your hands pinned and you completely at his mercy. He only lets you go for an instant to rip off your shirt and sports bra before he his hands pinned again. He just stares at you taking in every curve of you that you start to feel self conscious and squirm under him a little.

"You're so beautiful y/n. Don't ever let anyone tell you any differently."

You can't help but feel your heart burst at his words. He kisses you passionately before having his head fall to take your right nipple in his mouth and you feel the tension inside start to build just from what he's doing to your breasts between the licking, massaging, and nipping. You suddenly feel your shorts have been removed as well so all you're wearing is your underwear.

"Please…Klaus…let me touch you…" You say between pants of breath.

He slowly releases your hands and you waste no time in taking off his shirt and then quickly making way to get rid of his pants. He stops you before you remove his last item of clothing as he slowly agonizingly removes your underwear to skim his fingertips back up your legs to lightly graze your inner thighs. He makes his way with his lips back to yours and kisses you as you feel his growing length brush against your thigh. You grind your hips closer to him to have him let out a shuddered sits up to remove his underwear and you can't help but stare at him taking him all in. From his gorgeous head of curls to all that he's about to offer you. Before he can move back down you move up to grip his hip in your left hand and his cock in your right before placing your mouth over the head.

He takes in a sharp breath at the sudden action and you can't help but feel slightly satisfied catching him off guard. You slowly take more and more of his length in your mouth 'til you feel your self gagging on him at the back of your throat that erupts a moan from his lips. You tease him as you move your mouth back and forth up the length of his cock to frustrate him to the point that he grips your hair in his fist and starts to guide you to move faster as he lightly moves his hips in conjunction with the bobbing of your mouth. He moans at the feeling and you can't help but moan over his cock happy to be pleasing him which sends another feeling through him.

He lets this go on for a short time before taking you by your hair and lightly putting you to lie back on the bed before he releases you to duck his head between your legs wasting no time in exploring you with his tongue and then fingers bringing you closer and closer to your climax until you find your release. He has your ride out your high a his fingers slowly pump into you. He pins your hands again as he slides his cock deep inside you. Slowly at first to then pick up speed. You move your hips to his pace and soon the room is filled with moans and grunts escaping from both of you. Your pressure starts to build again and can tell by his erratic movements he's close too. You move your hips faster and harder to get you both to your peaks and before you know it your seeing white as you cum and he cums shortly after you before collapsing next to you bringing you to rest your head on his chest.

"I'd say you are very much worth the investment love."

You swatted at his chest as you both laughed. You fell asleep not longer after as he traced his fingertips along your back.


	11. Confessions

You called Sarah the next day to tell her about everything. She was terrified for you about what happened between you and your ex. You couldn't tell her that Klaus had killed him, but you told her he took care of it to the point your ex wouldn't be bothering you anymore. She was only somewhat relieved, but still worried.

"How did she take it love?" Klaus asked after you hung up.

"She's ok. Pissed and still worried, but ok."

"Good." He patted the bed next to him as he pulled back the covers. "Now come back to bed."

You hopped back into the bed and rested your head on his chest as he held you close.

"Nik…what is it that you do?"

He looked down at you somewhat confused by your question.

"I mean, when you say you have business to take care of and things like that. I know you can pretty much compel to get what you want and your family probably has money from being alive for so long, but what do you do?"

He contemplated on telling you that his business was trying to start his own vampire following in the area for not only his protection, but more so yours now that you were associated with him and he did care for you. He still had a few enemies out there, particularly his father and he wasn't ready to move on just yet after having found you. He couldn't risk you getting hurt and didn't want to make you leave while you were making a life for yourself here.

"Things I'd rather not share with you for your own safety. I don't want to lie to you either, so please don't ask me again until or if I am ready and able to tell you."

He got off the bed in a huff throwing what you saw as a tantrum and it threw you off guard slightly. You had seen his mood swings before, but never really had one directed at you.

You weren't going to stand for it. You huffed right after him thankful that he hadn't decided to speed away from you. You knew he let you catch up to him, but that didn't stop you from gripping his arm and spinning him around.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"I do what I do to be able to stay here and keep you safe!"

You let out a sigh as you pinched the bridge of your nose. You wrapped your arms around your chest as you looked up at him.

"Please don't tell me that you don't get out anything of your business affairs personally! Do not make this all about me and then run off in some sort of tantrum when I question things!"

You saw a flicker of anger and hurt pass through his eyes as he drew himself closer to you, "Don't ever question what I do, when EVERYTHING I do is for the ones that I love!"

You were completely taken aback. You two had never shared any expression of those feelings before. Sure, you had felt it, but had never fully acknowledged it. He looked just as surprised as you. He himself had never allowed himself to fully acknowledge his feelings for you. Nothing good had ever come of him acknowledging these feelings before, why would things be different this time around.

Before he could react, you grabbed him and brought him into you for a passionate kiss that he wasted no time in reciprocating. Swiftly he had you up against the wall as his hands wasted no time in quickly removing every article of clothing from the both of you. You blinked and you were both back in the bedroom.

Every touch sent your skin on fire. You were already wet with anticipation before his lips even left yours. Once to the bed he slowed down the pace wanting to show you just how much you meant to him. Slowly his fingers traced every curve he could reach while your tongues danced with one another and your fingers tangled in his hair. You felt his length twitch near your core as you let out a moan when his hand grabbed your breast and gave your nipple a slight tug.

His lips caressed and his teeth nipped along your neck down to your chest before taking in your right nipple while his hand massaged your left. He exchanged the same process between each process as your arched your back to him wanting more.

You reached to take his cock in your hands and started to glide your hand up and down his shaft using the pre-cum from the tip as lubrication. Klaus let out a grunt as your flicked your thumb across the bottom of the head focusing your attention to that particular area and encasing the head in the palm of your hand slightly tightening your grip.

Growing eager he moves further down your body with his kisses reaching your inner thighs teasing you with little flicks of his tongue as you feel yourself get wetter by the second waiting to feel that sensation on your clit. You raise your hips to try to bring him closer and his eyes turn a shade darker smelling your arousal. He looks up at you and smirks slightly enjoying teasing you and having that control over you, but he complies with your request and places his mouth just above your aching sex.

His tongue ever so slowly and lightly traces your slit before slipping in deeper to place his tongue flat against your clit before tracing it up curling the tip of his tongue around your bud. A guttural moan escapes your lips at the sensation for you to only have your breath get quickly caught in your throat as he slides a single finger within you slowly pumping as you move your hips to match the rhythm.

Klaus places another finger inside and excels the pace. You start to feel the pressure build. You reach your climax as he slows the pace of his fingers as you ride it out.

Your vision is still hazy as he sits up to position himself at your entrance. You slightly nod to him letting him know you're ready and he enters slowly giving you time to adjust to his size. He bottoms out and you both let out a moan. You match a slow rhythm as you watch each other. He traces his thumb over your clit as the pace quickens and you dig your nails into his hips. You feel your pleasure build and can feel him getting closer as his pace becomes unbalanced. Still the pace quickens and you both reach your release grabbing for each other as he falls to rest on top of you as you both gasp for air.

He lays beside you and pulls you close to him. You place a light kiss on his lips before resting your head on his chest.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson." You say just above a whisper as you drift off to sleep.

He laid there watching you sleep a small smile placed on his lips. He couldn't help, but relish in the simple joy he had at that moment, but couldn't help but fear of how fleeting it could be.


	12. Meeting Some of the Family

Warnings: Language

Work was actually busy, but it was tourist season and another festival was going on that weekend. You were excited. You were performing at Rufio's and knew there would be an excellent sized crowd. You were buzzing with excitement that it was somewhat hard to focus on the work in front of you. You messed up on giving out a few of the orders mixing up tables and your boss was getting overly frustrated with you.

"Y/n!" You boss yelled from behind the counter.

You sighed being frustrated with not just your boss, but yourself. You were never really this nervous before, no matter how big of an audience, but you felt like this evening it would be different. You made your way to the back following your boss.

"I've had it with you y/n. You've been messing up on order after order today, I hear about you having personal visits on the clock, and then all the time you've taken off lately. You're fired."

"Excuse me? Who's kept most of the regulars here AND brought in new ones? Who works at your beck and call 99% of the time, and who's put up with your crap the longest?! That's right! ME!….You know what…it doesn't even matter. I quit. Fuck you."

You throw off your apron, pick up your belongings from your locker, and storm out without giving anyone a second glance.

You call Sarah telling her you ladies having some fun this evening and to meet you at your place to get ready and you leave a message for Klaus to join you ladies when he can.

*****************************  
Dressed in your favorite outfit to impress and hair and makeup done to your liking, you and Sarah head to Rufio's where you tell her what had happened and she buys you a couple of shots. One to mourn the loss the job and the other to celebrate the freedom of it. You were worried about what you were going to do for work, but had a feeling things would work out.

As you ladies drank and danced until you noticed Rufio was getting a little overwhelmed at the bar by himself. You wondered where his other bartender was and decided to see if you could lend a hand.

"Hey Rufio!"

"Y/n!" He smiled at you happy to see a familiar and friendly face among all the agitated expressions in front of him.

"Looks like you could use some help!"

His face lit up as he opened the bar counter door to let you in behind it with him.

"Show me what you got and the job is yours permanently."

You knew you had a good feeling and you knew you would love working here with Rufio. He was like an Uncle to you since you moved out to L.A. and were old enough to drink. His bar was actually the first one you went to when you were legal to drink having seen he had an open mic night. You out drank yourself before you had even gotten to perform and he took care of you. He's had your back ever since.

You were serving drinks like you were born to do it. The tip jar was overflowing and the crowd was loving you.

"What does a gentleman have to do to get a drink around here?"

You'd recognize that voice in any crowd. You turned with a playful smile on your face to see Klaus watching you with amusement.

"What'll it be?"

"A brandy love…and maybe a dance?"

You started to pour him his drink, "Now if I may be so bold as to ask…what is a guy like you doing in a place like this, trying to pick up a woman like me?"

"And what type of woman might you be darling?"

"Well…I'm definitely not easy and I'm even harder to let go…and one you'll never forget." You winked at him as you handed him his drink and scooted off to help the next person.

You peered over at him as you got the next order started and couldn't help but notice a genuine smile on his face. You saw it from time to time, but it was always short lived due to his over shadowing fears. But it was a sight to see when it was there.

It was getting to be time for you to perform and thankfully the crowd had started to be steadier than over bearing. Rufio shooed you off to get ready.

You made your way to the backstage area to have a pair of hands grab you, but they weren't the ones you were expecting.

"Hey there babe. Wanna have a real good time tonight?"

"Sure, but for that to happen, you need to back off!" You started to slip from his grasp not wanting to use the force you knew how to and make a scene before you went on stage.

His grip only tightened on you, "That's not very nice. Aren't you supposed to be nice to your customers?"

"Only to the ones that are nice to me." You turned to be facing him smelling the abundance of alcohol on his breath. He must have drank someone else's as well as his own. You didn't recall seeing him get that many.

"I am being nice. I'm offering you a night you'll NEVER forget baby." He started to inch closer to you only to have a hand suddenly appear at his throat as he was pushed against the wall away from you.

"You'll do well to listen to a lady when she speaks to you, especially when she has a man like me."

"Nik…you can't kill him. You're better than that and he's just a being dumb drunk ass hole."

He turned to look at you with a pout on his face.

"Nik, no."

He turned back to look at the ass hole he still had pinned to the wall. "You're lucky I care to listen to her." He then proceeded to compel the man to apologize to you and to rethink his actions the next time he drank.

"See. You don't have to shed blood every time someone's an idiot. If that were the case, the streets would be flooded."

He pulled you close and grabbed a fist full of your ass before placing a hungry kiss on your lips.

"Still frustrated?" You asked while biting your lower lip peering up at him.

"Something you can help me with later love." He turned you around and smacked your ass as he lightly pushed you off towards the stage. "Now go knock 'em dead."

"Yeah, you leave that up to me and take a break from that chore would ya?"

You stepped up onto the stage to be greeted by some whoops, hollers, and applause from all the regulars in the house and the new people excited to hear your performance.

You actually had a little band to play with you since Rufio was expecting a bigger crowd and you loved it. You did a few songs from Joan Jett being your biggest influence musically and she was just always fun to perform and get the crowd going. You did a couple of Evanescence songs, some more pop culture songs and everything in between. By the end you were wiped, but still had a high from the crowd at the same time. You wandered off to stage to not find Nik anywhere, but saw your roommate getting cozy with some guy you had seen her with recently before.

You wandered back to the bar, made your way behind, got yourself something, and then continued to help Rufio finish serving 'til last call. You helped clean up afterwards and Rufio told you the job was yours if you wanted it. You squealed in excitement and leaped into his arms over joyed to have a job you knew you could enjoy and a boss you already loved.

You got your things and started to head home. You were getting worried that Nik left without saying a word and hoped he was alright. Why would you worry about an original vampire, you asked yourself amused. Of course he could take care of himself. You were almost to your place when you felt like you weren't alone and being watched. The chills went up your spine and you were on high alert.

You slid your keys between your fingers in a fist as you continued to make your way home. Turning the final corner you were flung into the wall to be held up against it by your throat. You looked to see a man you had never seen before with brown hair and brown eyes. He had chiseled features and was well dressed. You would have found the man attractive under different circumstances.

"Where's Niklaus?"

"Why don't you ask nicely and I might tell you."

"I can see why he's taken an interest in you. You have courage, but…there's something else about you…something I just can't place."

You were suddenly dropped to the ground as the man in question was pinned to the wall now next to you with Niklaus holding him there.

"You seem to have lost your manners brother."

You looked between them as you run your hand over your neck, "Brother?"


End file.
